Directly communication between devices (UE) is referred to as D2D (device to device) communication. Currently, D2D connection triggered by user equipment (UE) is performed under the control of a network.
In order to achieve D2D connection triggered by UE, a network side first notifies the UE of whether it supports a D2D function, and the UE may initiate a D2D connection setup request as demanded by itself after the UE acquires indication that the network side supports the D2D function. However, there exists no effective method at present to control UE to initiate a D2D connection setup request.
It should be noted that the above description of the background art is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present invention and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background art of the present invention.